


Your Mess

by NitroBarista



Category: Hunter Hunter - Fandom, Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Choking, Cock Sucking, Crossdressing, Desperation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Large Cock, M/M, Maid dress, PWP, Porn, Punishment, Size Difference, Spanking, Strangulation, Twunk, boys in panties, one shot/drabble, size prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NitroBarista/pseuds/NitroBarista
Summary: Shalnark really wants to impress Uvogin by wearing a cute little outfit: things go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Uvogin | Ubogin/Shalnark, Uvogin/Shalnark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Your Mess

“Care to tell me what the fuck it is you’re wearing?”

Shalnark looked up from where he sat on the tile floor, on his knees, a sponge in one hand. He blushed just a bit with a light laugh, sitting upright to properly speak to Uvogin. “It was a gag gift from Shizuku.” He said, smiling with those bright grey-green eyes. 

“A maid dress?” Uvogin asked. “What kind of gag gift is that?” He scoffed, leaning against the counter as Shalnark shrugged, dipping the sponge into a bucket of soapy water, ringing it out with both hands before resuming his task. Uvogin wasn’t about to lie, there was something extremely charming about seeing Shalnark like this. The maid dress was far too cutesy, yet really showed off just how toned Shalnark actually was. Seeing him from behind like this too? God damn. Uvogin watched Shalnark scrub at the floor with the sponge, watching the way his muscles moved and shifted under that taut, pale skin. He focused on every tendon and ligament, Shalnark’s strong, sculpted arms and legs as he leaned forward, putting quite a bit of effort into a specific spec on the floor. 

Leaning forward like that really gave Uvo a bit of a show. The frilly black skirt and petticoat lifting just enough to catch a bit of what lie underneath, frilly, pink fabric. Women’s panties? Uvogin’s strong brow furrowed in interest, and he couldn’t help but check for himself. He moved closer to the boy, who was now whistling, pretending that Uvogin had simply left the room. Shalnark knew very well what was going on here, turning to peer over his shoulder, catching the giant with an arm outstretched, about to flip up that skirt.

Uvogin’s face went red within seconds. Shalnark grinned, sitting back on his heels, leaving the sponge and bucket behind. He raised a brow at Uvogin in question, letting his hands slide back to grab the skirt himself. 

“Well?” Shalnark asked, keeping his eyes locked with the deep brown of Uvogin’s, offering a more innocent looking smile this time, his hands frozen at the base of the skirt. Uvogin remained frozen in place, frantically shifting his gaze between Shalnark’s face and the skirt of the dress, that up close, was far too tight for the Troupe member. God. “Do you want to see for yourself?” He asked, before laughing and letting go of the fabric completely. “I’m just teasing you, Uvo! Do you really think I’d wear something like this for real? Shizuku and I had a bet that you’d fall for it!” He snickered, standing upright and retrieving the sponge and bucket.

Before Shalnark could turn again to face Uvogin, he was being slammed against the countertop. His body, strong, but significantly smaller than Uvogin’s, was trapped. He was stuck, and before much longer, a hand was pushing his head down flat against the counter top, the bucket of soap water clattering to the kitchen floor. The liquid pooled around them, soaking their feet and socks, making Shalnark whimper. “Uvo… it was just a jo-” 

“Be quiet.” Uvogin commanded. His voice was deep, coming from low in his chest, sending shudders down Shalnark’s spine. To be entirely honest, this was his goal all along, to grasp Uvogin’s attention and see what would truly come from it all. And here he was, bent over a counter like a whore, the largest man he’s ever seen holding him hostage against the cold marble top. Both of his legs were pinned against the cabinets below, and he could feel everything. The bulge of Uvogin’s cock against his backside, even through the skirt’s fabric, the sheer strength of the hand on the back of his head, all of it was making Shalnark begin to sweat.

He didn’t speak or make a sound, but did look back at Uvogin, mouthing that he was consenting to whatever the other man wanted. Uvogin smirked, reaching a massive hand around to grasp at Shalnark’s throat, squeezing tight as he bowed his head to speak into the blonde’s ear. “I bet you did this on purpose.” He growled, pressing himself harder into Shalnark, “I don’t think Shizuku gave you this as a gag gift. I think you know exactly what you were doing here.” He stated, squeezing a bit tighter until Shalnark was shuddering and gasping desperately for air, feeling his throat closing up from the force. Uvogin released his throat suddenly, sending Shalnark into immediate panting, fighting for the air that he lost. 

Uvogin wasted no time to lift up that skirt, pushing it up roughly to Shalnark’s lower back, exposing what he was wearing underneath. Just as predicted, frilly, pink little panties, a size too small. He was spilling out the sides of the fabric, making Uvogin shake his head as he brought a hand down to strike Shalnark’s backside once, again, and two more times after that, each time relishing in the pained sounds of pleasure the blonde made for him. “You like this, don’t you?” Uvogin purred, watching the fair skin redden almost immediately, landing yet another strike on the flesh, watching Shalnark’s ass bounce back into place after every single one. 

“What’s this?” Uvogin asked, taking note of something he should’ve before, having been keeping such a close eye on Shalnark’s ass the past few moments. He traced his fingers along the surface of the object through the fabric of the panties, pressing on it ever-s-slightly, yet more than enough to make Shalnark gasp and moan out sharply. Curious, he pulled the fabric down to rest at the manipulator’s thick thighs. Low and behold the metal plug buried deep inside of him, stopped by the decorated end piece that made Uvogin smirk and Shalnark a blushing little mess. His large fingers pressed against the metal once more before latching on, pulling the toy out excruciatingly slowly, watching the way his boy tried to keep it in, already being reduced to a whimpering little mess. He gave a sharp tug and watched his body release the object, chuckling as he pulled it all of the way out, Shalnark quietly pleading for it to be inserted once more. Uvo teased him with the end of the little bulb shaped toy, pushing it in and pulling it back out repeatedly, going a bit deeper each time before sinking it back into the greedy whore beneath him.

Playing around with Shalnark like this was one of Uvogin’s many favourite little things to do. He loved to watch the blonde slowly come undone in such lewd manners, to beg, to plead and cry like a bitch. And that was what Uvogin’s end goal was every single time they would play like this. Tonight was no different. Uvo’s shorts were straining, the bit of action making blood rush down to his groin, filling him with excitement at what was to be coming next. He stood still before pulling back away from Shalnark, listening for the soft whine of protest before grabbing him by his stupid little bowl-cut, yanking his head back and forcing the pretty little maid to his knees. Shalnark dropped to the tile floor once more, slipping in the soapy water, but managing to right himself. The green eyed doll stared up at Uvogin pleadingly, hands placed on the giant’s thighs with a needy little smile. Uvogin gripped his hair tighter, making him wince, and pulled him roughly into his crotch.

Shalnark’s face was forced against the fabric of the other’s shorts, and without command, he was already mouthing at the bulge that had formed. Kissing and rubbing his face against the clothed cock, whimpering here and there to express his need for Uvogin. He sucked on him through the fabric, pressing his tongue against the shaft, both hands sliding up his thighs, touching and squeezing until they reached his waistband. Uvogin seemed pleased by this, letting his grip slacken slightly enough to allow Shalnark some movement. With this permission, Shalnark tugged down Uvogin’s shorts, all the way down to his ankles in one swift motion, watching as the massive cock bounced free of its confines, bobbing in the open air. He smiled, looking up at his superior once more with those doe eyes as he gripped the shaft with one hand, directing it to his lips. Gently, Shalnark placed kisses at the head of the giant cock, licking needily at the tip before slipping it into his mouth. Due to the sheer size, it didn’t get much farther than his lips, but Uvogin wasn’t about to settle for that. He tightened his grip and forced the manipulator down, forcing him to take a few inches into his mouth, watching Shalnark’s eyes go wide and his grip on the shaft tighten as he choked. The bigger of the pair didn’t care if the little one couldn’t breathe. He didn’t care one bit, loving the way his massive cock was being drooled all over with hot, wet spit, the warmth of Shalnark’s mouth was far too beautiful to give up. He bucked into his mouth, only the first few inches so not to kill him, watching with a sick grin as Shalnark continued to struggle and sputter, his eyes watering profusely as he stared helplessly up at Uvo, both hands now gripping the length for dear life. This went on for what felt like hours, Uvo pulling Shalnark off of him with the wettest, lewdest POP! To give him a moment to breathe, mere seconds, before the cycle repeated. Uvogin didn’t stop until it looked like Shalnark might actually pass out from lack of air, and using the hand in his hair, threw the blonde down into the water below. 

Shalnark already looked wrecked in that little maid dress. Laying on the floor with bruised knees, swollen lips and crying eyes, but they’d only just begun.


End file.
